


One Christmas Eve

by yourselenite



Series: Things for Jo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas proposal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: The night before Christmas, Steve and Bucky spend a night in front of the fire with Steve being the absolute cheesiest person Bucky knows by proposing as Bucky's gift with something special.





	One Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/gifts).



> Here you go, ohstars! I feel like you knew it was me the entire time. Merry Christmas, sweetheart.

The silver lights glittered around the real pine tree standing tall in the corner of the living room. A lit star sat proudly on top of the tree. Across the room in his big and soft red sweater, Bucky Barnes was drinking a hot coco. His flesh hand was being kept warm by the hot mug. His metal hand reflected the soft lights of the tree onto his face.

A fire was burning in the fireplace, warming the living room to something cozy and inviting. Socks covered Bucky’s feet and he wiggled his toes as Steve tilted his head back to look up at his boyfriend. He was propped up against the front of the chair between Bucky’s legs.

The smile that graced Steve’s lips was of one that read content and happiness. Bucky’s hand slid through Steve’s hair, pushing it back against his head and making his blue eyes sparkle from the small act of affection.

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve’s forehead then his nose and finally his lips. He felt Steve lean up into it as he pulled away, a self satisfied smirk on his lips. Before he knew it though, Steve was in his lap straddling his thighs and gently taking the now cold mug out of Bucky’s hands.

There was a quiet _thunk_ as the mug was set on the side table. Bucky slid his hands up the side of Steve’s thighs and held onto his hips.

“What do you think you’re doin’, punk?”

Bucky’s hands kept sliding underneath Steve’s worn t-shirt, running his fingers over the almost burning hot skin.

“I’m getting what’s due to me.” Steve whipped out a plastic mistletoe bunch from his back pocket and dangled it above both of them.

“I can’t say no to the rules of mistletoe, can I?” Bucky tugged Steve forward by his sides fast enough for Steve’s reflexes to catch himself on the back of the chair and dropping the mistletoe. Steve’s hair brushed Bucky’s forehead from how close he had gotten to Bucky from falling forward.

Steve just looked down at his boyfriend. He was fully aware of what just happened, but he wasn’t going to play this game. Bucky stared right back, slowly gripping Steve’s thighs tightly then letting them go.

“I know what you’re doing, Buck.”

“Oh, yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?”

Steve laughed as he fell back off the chair, taking Bucky with him. He was able to roll them over and pin Bucky down before the other could react to what was happening.

Bucky tried to move his arms, but Steve was successful in keeping his wrists down. Granted, Bucky didn’t try very hard. Steve’s thumbs started to rub circles into Bucky’s wrists, warming up the metal one from the friction. He could hear the arm shift as Bucky relaxed into the floor, and he leaned into the man underneath him with increasing pressure.

“You’re cute when you’re under me,” Steve said with a smirk.

Bucky busted out laughing. “I’m never under you.”

Steve hit Bucky’s chest with a pointed look on his face that only made Bucky laugh harder. Once he was settled down, he gave a fond look to his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Steve jumped off Bucky and ran to their room, leaving Bucky with a confused look on his face that only deepened when Steve came back with his hands behind his back.

“I want to give you your gift early.” Bucky sat up at that and patted his lap for Steve to come sit.

“Whatever you want, doll.”

Steve took his time sitting down. The present in his hand was a small rectangular box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a red star drawn on top. He looked down at it for a few seconds before handing it over.

With a kiss to Steve’s cheek, Bucky started unwrapping the gift in his hands. It was revealed to be a black velvet box underneath the wrapping paper. A gasp left Bucky’s lips and his head shot up to look at Steve.

Steve, with his best efforts, was trying not to shake out of his skin and keep looking at Bucky.

“Shouldn’t you open this for me, Stevie?”

“No, Buck, just open it.”

Bucky did, and inside he found his old dog tags, polished and refurbished like it was his first day in the army again. He grabbed the chain and pulled out the necklace slowly, afraid he might shatter the illusion of his once beyond-repair tags now shining in the lights of the tree.

Everything seemed to stand still, though, when the whole necklace had been pulled out of its box. Also on the chain was a silver ring, dangling innocently along with Bucky’s dog tags. His vision got blurry as he tried to look at it closer. The inside of the band was engraved.

“‘Til the end of the line,” Steve said aloud, reading what was on the inside. That got Bucky to look at Steve again. “Will you marry me, Bucky? The man of my life. I want to connect with you even further and I want the world to know it.” Steve looked down at his hands. “We’ve known each other since we were bratty Brooklyn kids. I can only see the rest of my life with you. What do you say?”

Gentle hands cupped Steve’s face and raised it to meet Bucky’s eyes. Bucky had tear tracks running down his face and a huge smile.

“You fuckin’ sap. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Steve pushed forward and kissed Bucky with all his might. He felt Bucky’s hands slide into his hair and hold him close. Steve’s hands grabbed onto the front of his fiancé’s sweater to pull himself impossibly closer.

The kiss was salty with tears, but the two were laughing into each other’s mouths. They were able to break apart just long enough to get the ring off the chain and onto Bucky’s metal hand.

“Is this vibranium from your shield, Stevie?”

Steve just laughed again and went back to kissing Bucky.

They spent the night on the floor, kissing and admiring the ring now on Bucky’s finger. When the fire died down, the two men gathered themselves, turning off the lights and heading to bed.

Christmas morning, Steve was making breakfast in the kitchen while Bucky sat drinking coffee with a soft smile on his face. He never missed an opportunity to stare at his ring. Well, until he was being thoroughly distracted by his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at yourselenite on tumblr :)


End file.
